walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 1 - A Whale of a Tale
The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 1 - A Whale of a Tale is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 20th September 1993. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th March 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 3rd July 1995. Episode Info In WHALE OF A TALE, Ariel has to keep a very big secret when she adopts a lost baby whale against her father's wishes. Then in URCHIN, Ariel befriends an orphaned Mer-boy who's mixed-up with some crooked crustaceans named Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp. Trailers and info Original 1993 release 'Opening' # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (with voiceover by Pat Sharp) # Peter and the Wolf # A Muppet Moment (Mickey Moose clip) (Coming Early 1994) 'Closing' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1994 Re-release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) with clips of "Aladdin" and "Beauty and the Beast". # Bambi (Now Available on Video) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". (With In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US Videos) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs" and "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures"). # The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures Videos with clips of "Saltwaters Sisters" and "Ariel the Ballerina". 'Closing' # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with A Muppet Moment trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs October 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:The prince and the pauper Category:Robin Hood Category:Bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Category:Walt Disney home video intro the little mermaid a whale of a tale Category:Disney uk vhs September 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter and the Wolf Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 2 Category:And now a muppet moment Mickey moose Jim Henson early 1994 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Start the little mermaid a whale of a tale Category:End the little mermaid a whale of a tale Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 3 Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble